


Ange du soir

by theArtpprentice



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Piano
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArtpprentice/pseuds/theArtpprentice
Summary: Kirito a perdu. Asuna n'est plus.





	Ange du soir

CE TEXTE EST DEDIE A TOUS LES FANS DE SAO QUI LE LIRONT !! Il date un peu (2016), surgi d'une période de quelques semaines pendant lesquelles je me suis intéressé à la première partie de la saison 1, que j'ai terminée. Sans parvenir à en faire autant pour la seconde partie. Autant dire que je suis pas un fan du tout ! J'ai retrouvé ce texte dans mes archives. Je ne l'ai pas retouché, il conserve je trouve, une certaine force. Et même si je n'en suis pas un défenseur, mon style s'étant améliorer depuis (vous avez vu l'ego il est bien hein), peut-être pourra t-il plaire à certains qui le liront, et je ne les priverai pas de ce plaisir éventuel !  
Bonne lecture !

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un soir comme les autres. Avec les même peines, les même regrets, les même larmes. Et elle. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Mais elle n'est plus là. Il l'a abandonnée. Il vivait. Pas elle. Il n'aurait pas dù survivre. Il n'avait pas voulu. Pas si elle partait. Mais il était là. Il sombrait, il se détruisait mais il était là. Enfin sans vraiment l'être. Il ne sortait jamais. Ni pour manger, ni pour tenter de penser à autre chose. De toutes façons c'était vain. Ca ne faisait que quatre jours mais quatre jours entiers. De minuit à minuit. Il aurait dù mourir rester ne servait à rien. Le monde avait tourné sans lui pendant deux ans. Pourquoi pas pour toujours ? Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner depuis son réveil. Il pensait avec le coeur. Enfin ce qu'il en restait. Pas grand chose. Et bientôt plus rien. Il pensait à cela tous les jours. Mais à chaque fois, une de leur dernière discussion lui revenait. Elle disait que si ça lui arrivait, à lui, elle se donnerait la mort. Il disait que c'était irréfléchi et inutile. Qu'il fallait profiter de chaque chance qui résistait. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. Se perdre soi-même. En même temps que l'autre. Rien n'est pire. Et puis quand c'est le coeur qui pense, ce n'est pas "irréfléchi". Non ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait l'impression de tout perdre. Mais il avait toujours eu quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Un ami. Une épaule. Une voix. Ca l'avait aidé à se relever. Mais pas elle. Elle avait fait parti de ces espoirs. Elle avait été l'amie, l'épaule et la voix en même temps. Puis la femme. La seule qu'il lui fallait. La seule qu'il désirait. Encore maintenant. Pour toujours. Même dans la mort. Surtout dans la mort.  
Un soir comme les autres jusqu'au moment où il décida de sa manière de partir.  
La maison était déserte. Sa soeur était partie à son cours. Dans une démence grandissante, il ferma la porte à clé. Le verrou résonna dans toute l'habitation comme pour lui dicter un message qu'elle devra ensuite transmettre à ceux qui auront l'audace de franchir son seuil. Un clavier, une touche, un son. Pour la prévenir de son arrivée, il allait jouer. Il allait traduire ses derniers cauchemars et ses dernières peurs en notes. Dans leur cocon de bois, avec l'instrument qu'il avait acheté en secret, elle l'avait adoré quand il jouait. C'était la seule chose dont il était sûr à présent.  
Il s'assit, ferma les yeux et se laissa inspirer de son image. Ses mains se soulevèrent sans qu'il ne le sente. C'était le début de sa fin. En même temps que la première note fend le silence et mène les autres, Sugu rentra dans la maison. La mélodie arriva jusqu'à elle en soufflant doucement puis s'enfuit par la porte avant de disparaître dans l'espace. Sa douceur première soulagea la jeune fille. Sa tristesse ensuite l'inquiéta. Elle posa ses affaires et l'entendit. Il chantait. Tendrement, mélancoliquement, mais avec... quelque chose comme... une résolution meurtrière. C'était magnifique. Magnifique mais inquiétant. Elle monta les escaliers, lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne pas perdre une note. Elle s'arrêta devant sa porte. Elle hésitait. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Mais sa voix, dont on sentait la détresse et qui résonnait comme un long cri, lui fit penser qu'il voulait une fin. Elle pressa la poignée, et poussa la porte, les larmes montantes. Rien. Elle ne pouvait le rejoindre. sans comprendre, elle réessaya, s'excita dessus. Les larmes perlèrent. Sa voix hurlante la figea. C'était comme s'il lui criait de ne rien tenter, de s'accorder telle ses notes, au fait qu'elle ne pouvait rien. Comme il l'avait fait. Elle appuya sa tête sur la porte, les poings serrés, les larmes roulant sur les joues, dégustant amèrement son impuissance. La rage l'emporta, elle frappa la porte, la cogna sauvagement de toute sa force. Mais sa minuscule volonté ne parvint pas à briser ce seul obstacle. Elle se faisait aspirer dans le trou noir d'abandon et de solitude. Elle s'agennouilla, abattue. Son nom sur les lèvres, sans pouvoir le dire. Elle souffrait. Ses larmes descendaient douloureusement ses joues rougies. Son corps mou ne lui procurait plus aucune sensation. Elle souffrait. Mais pas autant que lui. Personne ne le pouvait et ne le pourrait jamais. Le chant se fit encore plus pathétique. A travers sa voix tremblante on devinait ses pleurs, ses yeux fermés, ses mains détruites qui pourtant continueraient de s'appliquer jusqu'au bout. Les chants s'enchaînèrent , sa voix tenant des secondes en une mélodie, montant aussi bien dans les aigües d'une douce mélancolie que dans les graves d'une terrible fatalité. Il jouait avec de façon absolument merveilleuse. Le piano semblait être le parfait instrument pour l'accompagner. Plus qu'aucun autre. Il calquait sa voix ou s'en éloignait pour ajouter une destabilisante virtuosité à la chanson. Lui aussi semblait triste et résolu. Le tout se synchronisait avec harmonie, reflet de l'espoir pourtant mort et de la détermination de son auteur.  
La dernière note s'éteignit doucement, comme une braise impossible à raviver. L'artiste s'effondra sur le sol. Son corps s'écroulant fut le dernier son qu'il produisit. Il s'adressa à elle dans une ultime pensée et mourut. Son sourire traduisit, comme ses chansons pour sa détresse et sa résolution, son bonheur de quitter ce monde où elle n'était pas pour la rejoindre. Ils allaient s'aimer pour l'éternité.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oui oui je fais chanter Kirito et lui donne le talent de pianiste. Oui oui. Moi-même je trouve ça un peu ridicule maintenant, mais c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à imaginer, ainsi qu'à écrire, des fanfictions. Aussi respecterai-je toujours cet état d'esprit et ceux qui l'apprécient.  
En puces !


End file.
